


Look at This (This Wonderful World We've Made)

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Trans Tim Drake, M/M, This is borderline crack, Trans Dick Grayson, mentioned TimKon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Currently, there is a little girl-red hair, green eyes, has a red bow and arrow-in Titans Tower. She says she's Dick Grayson's daughter, and there's just something about her that doesn't sit well with Roy or Wally. Oh, maybe it's because she could be either of theirs daughter. She refuses to say. That, at least, is conformation that she is Dick's child. She's loving the chaos she made.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper & Wally West
Kudos: 97





	Look at This (This Wonderful World We've Made)

See, here's the thing. Roy loves Dick. But he loves him like a brother, always has, and he's been under the assumption that Dick felt the same way. He knows, if he didn't see Dick as a little brother, he would probably be lusting after him too, like almost everyone who sees Dick. The thought makes Roy uncomfortable. To him, Dick will always be the fifteen year old punk in booty shorts, yelling at the Joker about not having an egg. Roy still doesn't know what that means. 

So seeing this girl, with red hair, green eyes, and a bow and arrows, is...confusing. She claimed to be Dick's daughter from the future. She was about to tell them who her other father was, then stopped when she saw how alarmed Roy and Wally were. She had paused, smirked, and said that either Roy or Wally could be her father. "Thing can change," She had said. "You never know what'll happen until it does." 

Roy didn't need Lilith to confirm that she was indeed Dick's spawn, the fire in her eyes, the obvious way she enjoyed the drama she created was conformation enough. And Lilith, sweet, kind Lilith-she refused to tell them who the girl's-Mary, Lilith _did_ tell them her name-actual father was. "You took the last piece of pizza last night," she said. "This is pay back."

So the four of them sat in silence. Mary had a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, like Wally did, but freckles were hardly uncommon. She claimed to be Speedy, saying that Lian was Robin. So it would make sense for her to be Roy's. Except that Roy would never, ever, allow his kids to go traipsing around at night with Ollie. With Dinah, maybe, but definitely not with Ollie. 

But Dick and Wally were married and extremely happy so Roy just couldn't picture a future where they won't together. And Dick wouldn't cheat on Wally, and if he did, Roy would not be the one sleeping with him. And if, for some reason, Wally and Dick did separate, Roy wouldn't date either of them. It would break the sacred laws of the Bro Code. 

So Mary just had to be Wally's kid. It was the only possible answer. "She's named Mary," Said Roy. "That's your mother's name. She's got to be yours." Wally shook his head. 

"I wouldn't name my kid after my mother. But Dick might want to name his after his mother-" 

"Whose name is Mary." Roy finished. "So we're back to square one." 

"Well, she has freckles. You don't." 

"She has a bow and arrow. Your aim is shit." 

"Dick's isn't." 

"Do you have super speed?" Roy asked Mary. "If you do, you're definitely Wally's. Bart and the twins were born with super speed, so you would have to be too." Mary considered them for a moment, twisting a strand of flaming red hair around a yellow gloved finger. The Speedy costume had improved greatly from Roy's time. Gone was the stupid yellow hat, replaced with a yellow headband, which still had a red feather wrapped around it. The arrow shaped boob window from Mia's costume was also gone, which was a great relief to Roy. There were long-sleeves now too, and it was better armored if a little tighter. 

"U-Bart and the twins were born with their meta-gene _activated."_ Said Mary. "Not every kid whose parents have powers inherit them. Like Uncle Tim and Uncle Conner's kids! Lois and Janet have powers, but Jack doesn't." 

"So you don't have powers, but you could still be my kid?" Wally clarified. 

"Yep." Mary popped the _P_. Dick did that when he was feeling particularly smug. Wally slumped back into the couch. 

"She's almost definitely yours, man," Roy said. "I wouldn't ever-not with Dick. And Dick wouldn't cheat on you." 

"I know," Wally replied. "But what if Mary's like Conner? A clone of you with half of Dick's DNA? Wouldn't be her fault for existing, but that would still make her yours and Dicks-" 

"She's not a clone." Lilith interjected. "I saw her memory of being brought home from the hospital. It was buried deep in there, but I dug it up. Dick was practically glowing." Wally smiled like the love sick puppy he was. Lilith giggled into her hand. 

"You've got to be Wally's kid." Said Roy. "There's no way you're mine." Mary just shrugged and started tinkering with one of her arrows.

"Should we call Dick?" Wally asked. "We should call Dick. I'm gonna call Dick." Lilith snatched Wally's phone right out of his hand. 

"No!" She exclaimed. "This is the most fun I've had in years!"

"That's sad." Said Mary. 

They lapsed into silence again. After about ten minutes of listening to Mary messing with her arrows a very winded Dick Grayson stumbled into the lounge room, dragging a girl-this one with dark skin, not quite as dark as Dick's, though, with black hair and blue eyes-dressed in the Kid Flash uniform in tow. "You would not believe the morning I've had." Said Dick. He sounded breathless and collapsed onto the couch, practically falling into Wally's lap. "Lil, can you-"

"She is also your daughter, Dick, yes." 

"Also?" 

"Hi, Papa." Said Mary. "Hey Iris." 

"Iris!" Wally hooted. "She's named Iris and she's a speedster so she's definitely mine!" Roy sighed with relief. 

"So you just have a talent for archery?" He asked Mary. She nodded almost shyly. 

"Mary here's a prodigy!" Iris claimed. "She's the best archer I've ever met!" 

"Better than Green Arrow?" 

"Green Arrow is the worst out of all the archers I know." Roy felt a vindictive kind of satisfaction.

"So, Dick and I have twins, huh?" Wally murmured. "Wonder when." 

"Hopefully not for a while." Dick replied. Except it wasn't the Dick with his head in Wally's lap. It came from a Dick dressed as Nightwing who had significantly more creases in his brow. "Come on girls, you're Dad's worried sick." 

"And that _is_ me, right?" Wally asked. Stupid question, Roy thought. But Wally asked a lot of those. Nightwing gave him a deadpan stair. 

"No," he said. Wally's face fell. "It's Donna." Roy and Lilith burst out in peals of laughter as Garth entered. 

"Who are they?" He asked, gesturing to Mary and Iris. 

"My kids." Said Wally and Nightwing in unison. Garth looked from Nightwing, to Wally, to Iris, and then to Mary. He fainted. Lilith shrieked and Donna, who had luckily been coming in right behind Garth, caught him by the nape of his neck and tossed him into a chair. She looked at the scene, took a long drink of her soda. 

"I better be their godmother." She said and plopped down next to Roy. 

"You are," Nightwing assured her. "Though Roy is a little bitter about it." Roy spluttered as Donna snorted in amusement. 

"Hey, how old are you?" Wally asked. "And how old are the girls?" Nightwing gave him an appraising look, then glanced at Dick, who had been thoughtfully-or suspiciously-quiet. 

"I'm thirty-eight. Iris and Mary are fourteen." They left then, Iris speeding out the door, Nightwing and Mary chasing after her. 

"Think they're going to be a problem?" Donna asked. 

"Nah," Lilith replied. "They were just here because Iris, Tim, and Roy were working on some time travel device." 

"Wait." Wally interrupted. "Wait wait wait wait. If Future-Dick is thirty-eight and the girls are fourteen, then he would have been twenty-four when they were born. Dick, you're twenty-four."

Dick smiled up at Wally form his place in his lap, a hand on his stomach. "Surprise," he whispered. 

Wally fainted. 


End file.
